


Together, In Each Others' Arms

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meito and Kaiko are a fighting couple, what happens when Kaiko thinks this will be their last argument?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, In Each Others' Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.~ I hope you enjoy this story.~ I do not own Vocaloid, just the plot to this story!~ Prompt from The Random Otaku. Prompt: He's gone now... And I'm not sure if I'm upset or... Happy...

He’s gone now… And I’m not sure if I’m upset or… Happy… It was complicated, oh so very complicated… And I don’t think a part of me completely understood why he had to leave. Me and him, we had a fight before he left. About him going to work all the time, and about a part of me doubted his faithfulness, so I didn’t know what to think. Had he been cheating on me? Or was I just over concerned?

Meito was a sweet guy, he understood things, most of the time anyway. That’s how are relationship started in the first place. But I guess we should have got to knowing one another better before we got engaged… Of course I loved him, and of course they’ll always be a special place in my heart for him. But I don’t know what to do next, I don’t really want to break up with him, but I just couldn’t stand it if he was cheating on me, was he? Whatever glue that was holding my life together wasn’t doing a very good job at it.

I sighed, I wanted Meito back, really. He was my guy, the guy I loved. And I felt so lonely without him around. He always knew what to do to cheer me up. But now he would need cheering up, too. If only I knew where he had went. After all, he’s always there for me, I should always be there for him, shouldn’t I?

Eventually he came back, and we talked, I apologized for thinking he might’ve been unfaithful, and he told me that it was alright to have my suspicions, and that he understood how I felt. It was then that I hugged him and he held me. I felt at peace in his arms. And I felt so distraught about our fight. I couldn’t help but want to be near him. He chuckled at this, and as always I told him that it wasn’t funny. We went back to our old selves, and everything was alright again.

“I love you so much, Meito.” I mumbled before giving him a light kiss while in his arms.

And then he deepens it, making it more romantic as he always does. “I love you, too, Kaiko.” He says finally and we just stay in each other’s arms for a while, content, and happy knowing that everything will be alright.


End file.
